


陌生人

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Summary: 🥨披着独GB乙女皮的普独👍🏻
Relationships: Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	陌生人

**Author's Note:**

> 🥨微微SM 谁不想要一个乖乖狗狗独捏？

“耐心点我亲爱的阿西”  
耳机那头的男声显然比他口中的人更不耐烦  
“不过是让你去街上给本大爷带个女主人回家，对你这种乖狗狗来说不是难事吧？”  
对方戏谑的尾音让路德维希咬紧了后槽牙，攥紧的拳头似乎马上要穿过耳机打在那个银发混蛋的鼻梁上。可银发混蛋仍然没有乖乖闭嘴 ，而是压低声响，冷冰冰地说了句：  
“这 是 命 令”  
路德维希喉头一哽，骂了句脏话——一个向来优秀的士兵无法违背长官的命令。路德维希暗骂了一声，在他最尊敬的兄长的大名前带上最不堪入耳的脏话  
“这才是本大爷的乖狗狗嘛”

凌晨三点，你才拖着箱子忙忙慌慌地从车站走出来。初秋的晚风灌进你的风衣里，竟比柏林的街道更冷清。

嗒嗒，嗒嗒。

风里只剩下箱子轮胎和你的高跟鞋撞击地砖的声音。

嗒嗒，嗒嗒。

略显沉重的脚步声越来越大，越来越近。  
等等，真的只有你一个人吗？  
你警觉地转过头，眼前的景象让你不禁屏住呼吸——  
面前这个金发碧眼的德国男人躲着你惊诧的目光，却手却像不受控制一般焦急地松开最上面那颗纽扣  
“你……”  
你将行李箱挡在你俩之间，不由自主地向后退了半步。  
他的眼里闪过一丝犹豫，却又转瞬即逝。他仰起脖子，双指将领结下拉，露出了光洁的肩颈  
——倒也不算光洁，对方脖子上方显色仍很明显的暗红勒痕和几处乌青的吻痕让你不禁咽了口唾沫。  
不顾你惊慌的表情，男人把衬衫的领口完全拉开，露出拴着粗铁环的黑色项圈，他别过头羞红了脸  
“原谅我无法直视您的眼睛，小姐，我并没有恶意 只是……”金发男人顿了一下，埋下头往戴了耳机的那一侧撇了一眼，他舔了舔唇  
“……只是，我想要个主人，请问您对我感兴趣吗？”  
金发男人像只请求主人带它散步的小狗，蹲下来眼巴巴地望着你，像是在遵循说明书里的指示一般笨拙地叼起了铁环 

“拜托您……额啊！” 

看着脚边的男人面色潮红，伴着一声暧昧不清的呻吟加紧了双腿，你有些手足无措。


End file.
